Mi Razon Para Pelear
by Vainyl-chan
Summary: No es de pensar el porque Youhei molesta tanto a Tomoyo pero el sabe muy bien que tiene su razón especial, pero el no lo sabe expresar bien -*One-Shot*-


**_Mi Razón Para Pelear_**

Sunohara Youhei se sentó en su habitación de la residencia, abandonando la escuela como de costumbre, con Okazaki Tomoya de visita. El adolescente rubio puso su cabeza sobre la mesa pequeña de su habitación mientras su amigo jugaba con el gato de Misae Sagara . Como Sunohara apoyó la cabeza, dejó su mente vagar a todas las veces que peleó, y dieron una paliza de plano por una mujer de cabellos plateados de segundo año con el nombre de Sakagami Tomoyo. Siempre siendo noqueado por aquella chica que desde un principio le llamo la atención.

-Hey- Sunohara repente tomó la palabra.

-¿Qué?- Tomoya preguntó, aún jugando con el gato.

-¿Crees que Tomoyo-san tenga alguna debilidad?- Sunohara preguntó.

-¿Eh? ¿Todavía quieres luchar contra ella?- Okazaki cuestionó debido a que no había visto a su amigo rubio retando a la chica de cabellos plateados en mucho tiempo.

-¡Por supuesto! Tiene que haber alguna manera de vencerla y yo no voy a parar hasta que lo encuentre!- Sunohara respondió con entusiasmo, lo que llevó a Okazaki dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Bueno, ¿por qué me lo preguntas? No me ha dicho nada personal con excepción de que quiere proteger a los cerezos en flor-, señaló Okazaki a cabo.

-Ah, maldita sea- se quejó Sunohara como él mismo se apartó de la mesa para inclinarse hacia atrás en contra de su cama. -Pero todavía no voy a renunciar-.

-Así, ¿por qué seguir luchando con ella, de todos modos? No todavía después de darle su paliza a los ciclistas de un tiempo atrás y que incluso renunció a asumir que era un hombre vestido con un disfraz- pidió a Okazaki.

-Para demostrarle que soy una persona capaz de vencerla-, respondió Sunohara, pero miró hacia el techo con una expresión de duda. "Esa es mi razón, ¿no?"

A la mañana siguiente entre las clases, Sunohara y Okazaki encontraron a Sakagami Tomoyo de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- Tomoyo preguntó en un tono un poco molesto.

-¿Qué más? Yo voy a vencer esta vez!- Sunohara se jactó, causando Tomoyo a suspirar.

-Realmente quieren hacer esto otra vez? No se dan por vencidos- insistió Tomoyo.

-No es una casualidad- respondió Sunohara.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quiere. Usted de el primer ataque- dijo Tomoyo antes de echar un vistazo a Okazaki, quien asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a saber que esta de su lado ya que ella luchó en defensa de nuevo.

"No voy a dejar que me vencerás esta vez!" Sunohara gritó mientras mira a Tomoyo, listo para lanzar un golpe.

Pero Tomoyo se agachó, evitando el puño Sunohara, y comenzó a golpear al adolescente rubio con un combo de patadas, dejando Sunohara en el aire. Luego, con una patada, Tomoyo envió a Sunohara más alto en el aire. Tomoyo luego saltó y golpeó a Sunohara con una patada hacia abajo fuertemente, la fuerza del golpe hizo enviar a Sunohara volando y aterrizando en un cubo de basura cerca de un conjunto de escaleras, efectivamente la cayó el joven rubio en el objeto cilíndrico antes de que aterrizó en el suelo.

-¡Maldita sea!- Sunohara gritó con enfado que, una vez más, fue golpeado por Tomoyo, y comenzó a luchar para salir de la caja. -Sácame de aquí!-

-Yo te aconsejo de no moverte mucho- advirtió Tomoyo a su oponente.

-¿O si no qué?- Sunohara gritó, pero pronto sintió que caía y golpeaba el suelo, luego se sintió rodando. –Espera, espera, espera, espera, espera... ¡Espera!"

Sunohara pronto se encontró gritando mientras, al mismo tiempo atascado en el cubo de la basura, comenzó a rodar por las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja.

-Apuesto a que le va a dejar una marca o muchas-, murmuró Okazaki.

-Espero que aprenda su lección- dijo Tomoyo.

-De alguna manera, estoy seguro que no descansara…- suspiró Okazaki, pero fue interrumpido por una voz atrapada.

-Okazaki! Ven acá y ayúdame!- Sunohara gritó desde el fondo de las escaleras.

La semana después de la pérdida de Sunohara Youhei contra Sakagami Tomoyo a través de una combinación de un bote de basura y un tramo de escaleras, el delincuente se ha reanudado con su lucha del rubio contra chica de cabello plateado, pero su razón es porque no sabe cómo expresarse con ella. Ahora estaba sentado en su escritorio de su aula, junto con Tomoya Okazaki y los otros, a la espera de comenzar la clase. Al menos, eso es lo que todos los demás estaban haciendo, mientras que Sunohara sólo se quedó mirando a la pared en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. El representante de la clase, Fujibayashi Ryou, fue el primero en notarlo.

-Sunohara-san? Sunohara-san?- fue Fujibayashi intentado llamar a su nombre para ver si iba a reaccionar, pero se encontró con poco o ningún éxito, ya que sonaba como Sunohara tarareaba en voz baja a sí mismo. -Okazaki-san?-

-Nani?- Okazaki preguntó, sentado en su escritorio directamente al lado de Sunohara.

-Hay algo mal con Sunohara-san?- Fujibayashi preguntó.

-Es Sunohara, así que no creo que sea algo de qué preocuparse- dijo Okazaki antes de mirar a su amigo rubio y darse cuenta de la mirada en blanco en los ojos de Sunohara. -A lo mejor perdió el conocimiento.-

-Eh?- Fujibayashi chirriaba, sus ojos se abrieron un poco. -Entonces, ¿no deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería?-

Okazaki se levantó de su escritorio y saludó con la mano delante de la cara Sunohara, pero Sunohara no se movió.

-No hay respuesta ...- murmuró Okazaki. -Podría ser que está muerto.-

-¡Muerto!- Fujibayashi preguntó, escalofríos repente a su espina dorsal. -P-Pero se le puede oír zumbidos si se escucha con atención!-

-Entonces, a lo mejor es un zombie- bromeó Okazaki, pero sólo sirvió para asustar a la chica de cabello púrpura. -Sólo hay una manera de averiguar, supongo.-

Okazaki lentamente levantó su pierna derecha hasta que su rodilla estaba al nivel del hombro de Sunohara antes de patear al muchacho rubio y largo hasta el suelo. El impacto súbito con dicha planta logró despertar Sunohara desde cualquier sueño que pudo haber tenido ya que el joven rubio se puso en pie.

-Okazaki! ¿Qué demonios fue eso!- Sunohara preguntó con rabia.

-Oh, parece que estás vivo- dijo Okazaki con calma.

"Por supuesto que estoy vivo!" Sunohara gritó a su amigo.

"G-Gomenasai!" Fujibayashi se disculpó con un arco, ganando la atención de Sunohara.

-¿Eh?¿Representante de la clase?- Sunohara se preguntó.

-Gomen ... Sólo parecía distraído así que le pregunté Okazaki-san para tratar de saber porque esta así,- continuó Fujibayashi a pedir disculpas.

"¿Distraído? No me distra…je- Sunohara dijo, lo que frena sus palabras al final, como él pensaba en ellos, y luego una extensa sonrisa alegre en su rostro. -Okazaki. Si usted ve a Tomoyo-san entre las clases de hoy, le pido que le diga que vaya a la azotea durante el almuerzo."

"¿La azotea?- Okazaki repite hasta que finalmente se ha hecho clic. -¿En serio no ha renunciado todavía?-

-No-, respondió Sunohara con su habitual sonrisa tonta.-Pero no le digas que yo tuve algo que ver con eso. Si ella pregunta, dile que alguien quería reunirse con ella y sabías que era un buen amigo de ella.-

-¿Por qué no lo hace usted mismo? ¿Y qué va a hacer durante ese tiempo?- Okazaki preguntó

-Hacer los preparativos- dijo Sunohara mientras caminaba fuera del aula.

Sunohara no volvió al aula de clases, ni tampoco fue en toda la mañana. Okazaki hizo lo que pidió a su amigo y le preguntó a Sakagami Tomoyo que fuera a la azotea de la escuela, Tomoyo acepto a ir para allá. Cuando Tomoyo llegó a la azotea durante el almuerzo, miró a su alrededor pero no vi a nadie, hasta que ...

-Así que he venido- se oyó decir a alguien y se volvió a ver ...

-¿Sunohara?- Tomoyo preguntó el muchacho rubio tomó un sorbo de una caja de jugo. -¿Usted quería reunirse conmigo?-

-Se podría decir eso- dijo Sunohara. –En realidad no quiero pelear con usted."

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces que quieres?- Tomoyo le preguntó con un suspiro.

-¿No tienes idea del porque quería verte?- respondió con una sonrisa Sunohara .

-Pues la verdad no, y no quiero imaginarlo- dijo directamente una Tomoyo calmada.

-Pues la verdad creo que con palabras no podre ser muy explicito- dijo Sunohara acercándose a Tomoyo.

-¿A que te refieres?- Tomoyo se puso a mirar sus actos por si recibia un golpe de parte del chico rubio –Entonces si quieres pelear, ya me canse de que siempre…-pero no termino su frase ya que sintió unos labios sobre los de ella.

Así es Sunohara la había besado, pero Tomoyo no supo qué hacer, si alejarlo, golpearlo, o corresponder aquel beso suave que le dio esa persona. Mil cosas podía pensar en hacerle, pero con ese dulce beso no se pudo resistir a corresponderlo, pero después de que les faltaba el aliento Tomoyo se aparto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo Sunohara muy calmado

-¡Pero qué es lo que te pasa!- Dijo muy alarmada Tomoyo

-A mi nada, solo que no me resistí solo con verte…- No pudo terminar su frase Sunohara.

-¿Que no se supone que querías "vencerme"?- Dijo con énfasis en la última palabra.

-No, es porque yo sentía algo por ti no hallaba el como acercarme a ti- Respondió Sunohara con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-P-Pero… tú no eres así eh… yo… no puedo creerlo esto es absurdo-Dijo casi sin palabras a explicar la chica de cabellos plateados.

-Shhh… no digas nada…-Con esa misma sonrisa le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

Tomoyo estaba anonadada de que esas palabras salieran de su boca, ella misma ni pensó en lo que hacia, pero por inercia se aferro a su pecho y con sus manos acaricio su rostro y lo besó a lo que Sunohara le correspondio aquel beso.

Fin

**N/A: Bueno pues para mi 1º fic decidi hacerlo de one-shot pues se me hace más facil! XD y luego me falto actualizarlo de new n.n' pero bueno se me hace muy logico lo que escribi haci que lo deje asii wiii! haha ya ps bueno ps espero que haya sido de su agradoo.**


End file.
